


Old Folk Selfies

by ZebraLily112



Series: Mini Adventures [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Birthday, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Memory Lane, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, SHIELD, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve's 100th birthday, Summer, Wanda is curious, photo album, romanogers fluffathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: Inspired by Garfield comic strips: With Steve's 100th birthday fast approaching, Steve decides to go through his photo album with some company from Wanda. What happens when she asks him about it?





	Old Folk Selfies

The second day of July in New York had come in with oppressive heat. Granted, it was Summer now but no one expected for the heat that was covering the enire city. The morning had been content, but it quickly heated to the mid-nineties within a few hours. People were either outside taking advantage of the water-parks, or inside with their AC's cranked all the way up.

The Avengers weren't safe from the heat either, sure the Tower was air conditioned, but Steve, Natasha, and Clint had been called into SHIELD for a few meetings that were very important. The three went in, sweating heavily under their uniforms by the time they got to SHIELD HQ, sighing when they stepped into the cooler air of the government building. After a couple hours of meetings, Fury let the three go, telling Steve to enjoy his birthday in a couple days. Steve blushed when the building erupted with cheers and well wishes for his 100th birthday. Natasha gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, telling him to take it in stride, that he might be turning 100, but he was also turning 34. Steve just gave a smile and nodded before heading back to Avengers Tower, after getting out of his sweat-soaked uniform and getting a shower, the super soldier decided to go through his photo album in the living room of the common floor.

Surprisingly enough, quite a few of Steve's personal items were taken out of his old apartment after he crashed into the ice and were put into storage until the Smithsonian made the exhibit. When Steve was adjusting to his life in the 21st century, a member of the Smithsonian staff showed up and gave him a box of items that weren't put into the exhibit which included the album. When Bucky showed up looking for Steve's help, he teased Steve for being a sap keeping the photo album around, but it ended up being a very important part of Bucky's recovery.

Tony eventually found about the album, he surprisingly didn't tease Steve about it, instead he gave the blond a digital camera and taught him how to use it. Tony said that JARVIS could help print out the pictures Steve wanted and the super soldier could put them into the album, that way it could show just how far Steve had come. Steve sat down on the couch, opening up the age-worn book, the slight crinkle sound making him smile. The black and white photos of his past greeting him first. Before he could get into it too far, Wanda walked into the room and sat down next to Steve.

"What are you looking at, Steve?" Wanda asked curiously

"A photo album." Steve replied

"A photo album? What's that?" Wanda asked

"It's where we old folks use to post our selfies." Steve replied

Wanda blinked "Ah."

Wanda moved a bit closer, looking at the photos with a curious expression. Steve didn't mind in the least, Wanda was like a sister to him and he liked being around her, now that Wanda was using her magic for good, the air around her was very calming... probably why Bucky liked being around her too.

"You mean people in the old days use to print out their photos and paste them into books?" Wanda asked looking at Steve

Steve nodded "Yup."

"That sure seems like a lot of work." Wanda said

"They had plenty of time." Steve stated

"Didn't they have dinosaurs to hunt?" Wanda asked with a small smile

Steve took the joke in stride, smiling "Only on Tuesdays."


End file.
